BANGHIM - Propose
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Ini hanya cerita singkat dikala sang Tigger meminang sang Koala untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya *Sumarry gagal XD*


Author : Julz

 **Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)**

 **Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **No Bash!**

 **JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR PAIRING!**

 **Typo's normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Propose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kau dimana? Waktuku tak banyak"_

Sekiranya itu yang seorang pria tampan tuliskan, dalam pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya pada seseorang. Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya mata itu menatap pada jam tangannya dan berlalu kearah jendela besar yang seakan menjadi tembok dari _coffee shop_ yang kini didatanginya, menunggu seseorang di jeda waktu sibuknya.

.

.

.

TRING

Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk kedalam _coffe shop_ itu terbuka ditemani dengan suara lonceng yang sengaja digantung diatas pintu untuk menandakan jika ada pengunjung yang datang. Pria tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh alteltisnya itu menatap seorang pria cantik yang baru saja memasuki _coffee shop_.

"Maaf telat. Kau tau, jalanan sangat padat. Ada apa?"

Pandangannya dialihkan keluar kaca besar penghalang posisi tempatnya duduk dengan sisi luar _coffee shop_ yang mengusung tema artistik itu, banyaknya lukisan-lukisan serta barang-barang yang penuh akan nilai seni memenuhi tiap sisi, menjadi interior yang cukup menyenangkan mata. Tangan itu meraih cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam pekat, menyesapnya pelan guna menikmati rasa pahitnya.

"Ada apa? Tidak ada, hanya menyempatkan waktu untuk seseorang yang selalu mengeluh padaku jika aku tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya"

Pria cantik itu tersenyum tipis, mata marbelnya melirik gemas pada sang kekasih hati yang sangat dicintainya. Tangan halusnya diletakkan diatas tangan sang kekasih, sedangkan sebelah tangan lainnya diangkat guna memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. "Iced Americano dan cake coklat" senyum pria cantik, sebut saja Kim Himchan pada sang pelayan setelah selesai menyebutkan pesanannya lalu kembali menatap pria tampan disampingnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untukku. Presdir Bang" hanya gumaman yang diterima Himchan untuk jawaban atas ucapan terima kasihnya. Senyum manis dari bibir pinknya masih terkembang, menemani usapan halus tangannya pada tangan kekar pria tampannya.

Pelayan menghampiri meja keduanya dengan satu nampan berisikan iced Americano juga cake coklat pesanan Himchan. Setelah berucap terima kasih Himchan mulai menggapai cup kopinya dan menyadari jika ada secarik kertas cukup besar menutupi bagian cup kopinya. Membaca satu kalimat disana.

.

.

.

 **Would you marry me?**

Marbel hitam indah itu membesar, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pria tampan yang berada disampingnya, yang duduk diam sambil memandang lurus padanya.

 _You're my all_

 _So beautifully radiant, my bride_

 _A gift from god_

 _Are you happy?_

 _Tears fall from your dark eyes_

 _Until your dark hair turn white_

 _My love, my girl_

 _I'll swear my love_

 _Saying I love you_

 _I want to do it everyday for a lifetime_

 _Would you marry me?_

 _Loving you, cherishing you_

 _I want to live this way_

 _Ever time you fall asleep_

 _I want it to be in my arms_

 _Would you marry me?_

 _Would you consent to this heart of mine_

Himchan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, menahan segala perasaan yang kini menghampirinya mendengarkan lagu manis yang seakan memintanya untuk bersama dengan sang kekasih, Bang Yongguk. Yah, Yongguk yang meminta pada pihak _coffee shop_ ini untuk memutar lagu yang sekiranya bisa mewakilkan keinginanya saat ini, meminta Kim Himchan untuk menjadi teman hidup selamanya.

.

.

.

"B-bang ,,"

Jemari itu mengusap lembut sudut mata marbel yang mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak bahagia, jika saat ini kekasih yang kau cintai sepenuh hati dengan usahanya memberikan kejutan hanya untuk melamarmu, seseorang yang bahkan kesehariannya tidak biasa berbuat manis dan kini seseorang itu melakukannya untukmu, karenanya kini Himchan sudah sangat pantas merasa terharu akan apa yang Yongguk lakukan padanya.

 _"_ _Would you marry me. Would you spend your life with me?"_

Beberapa orang yang berada di _coffee shop_ kini memandang pada sepasang kekasih itu, ikut menikmati moment indah mereka. Himchan sebisa mungkin tersenyum ditengah rasa harunya, dianggukkan kepalanya pelan yang menghantarkan rasa lega luar biasa pada Yongguk. Direngkuhnya sosok cantik itu kedalam pelukkannya, mengusap lembut punggung yang bergetar itu. "Hime, aku melamarmu bukan memutuskanmu. Jangan menangis koala" atas ucapannya Yongguk mendapatkan cubitan kasih sayang Himchan di perutnya, "Jangan merusak moodku, tigger jelek" Yongguk terkekeh sedangkan Himchan menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan Yongguk, menyesap nyaman aroma maskulin yang menempel ditubuh kekasihnya.

Pelukan hangat itu dilepas Himchan, tangannya terulur pada sang kekasih. Meminta sesuatu darinya. "Apa?" tanya bingung Yongguk yang tergambar dengan baik diwajah tampannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak membelinya?" Yongguk hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya bingung, sekiranya apa yang Himchan minta padanya saat ini.

"Bang Yongguk jinjja?! Kau tidak membelinya? Kau tidak membeli cincin untukku? Yak! Melamar seseorang itu harus pakai cincin! Dasar tigger bodoh"

Yongguk benar-benar merusak mood bahagia Himchan saat ini dengan tidak memberikannya sebuah cincin yang biasanya menjadi barang wajib untuk seseorang berikan ketika melamar orang yang dicintai. Mendengus kesal dengan tangannya yang dilipat didada, bibir pinknya mengerucut.

"Aku membelinya princess" ucap Yongguk sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin kehadapan Himchan yang baru saja diambilnya disaku celana. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu Koala" meraih jari putih itu untuk disematkan cincin dengan ukiran BANGHIM didalamnya, gabungan dari nama mereka berdua. Himchan lantas tersenyum manis, memandangi cincin perak dijarinya. "Gomawo" senyum manis Himchan.

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

Maaf kalo Julz lagi gak produktif banget belakangan ini, mood nulis lagi hilang entah kemana. Jadi kalau ada yang nungguin _Sunlight_ / _Not Chocolate but Rollercoaster_ / _Perfect Love_ , dimohon untuk bersabar ya, karena kalo dipaksain nulis nanti malah jadi kacau (meskipun emang gak bener juga ceritanya XD).

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
